1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that can perform shooting of a moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In imaging apparatuses that can shoot both of a moving image and a still image, some imaging apparatuses can change a unit for displaying remaining capacity from recordable time of moving images to the recordable number of still images when a shooting mode is changed from a moving image shooting mode to a still image shooting mode (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-299800). Moreover, in apparatuses that can shoot a moving image and a still image at the same time, some apparatuses can display both of remaining time and the recordable number of images (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-16490).
In the above mentioned conventional apparatuses, one of or both of the recordable time of moving images and the recordable number of still images are displayed. Accordingly, an issue shown below exists.
In some moving image shooting apparatuses, a technique for intermittently shooting the predetermined number of moving image frames and creating clay animation or a growth record of a plant is provided. In such moving image shooting apparatuses, in the intermittent recording of moving images, it is not possible to specifically check how many shots can be recorded while performing shooting.